The Heart of a Cowboy
by Imaginationqueen87
Summary: The characters go to Texas and Clay finds himself caught up in a web of lies when he tries to help a girl out of an abusive relationship. Will it be love at first sight? Clayxoc Minor RaixKimiko pls r&r cowritten with & edited by General Scorch
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Xiaolin Showdown

A/N: Go easy on me, this is my first Xiaolin Showdown romance story, and forgive me if my oc seems almost like a sue... she's been a pain to write so far.

**The Heart of a Cowboy**

The group gathered at the auditorium… they weren't there to find Shin-Gong-Wu, they were there to relax and watch a music competition.

"Well… I'd say this is gonna be a fine afternoon," Clay said.

"Yeah," Kimiko agreed.

"No kidding, we don't have to worry about Wuya or Jack Spicer… I'd say today is going to be a great day," Raimundo said.

The first group up included a girl named Anna Williams.

After the contest Anna was leaving when she caught sight of Clay.

"Hey cowboy… what brings you out here?" she asked.

"Well, I'm just here with some friends," Clay replied.

Another guy walked up and Clay looked him over suspiciously… he didn't trust this guy there was just some air about him that felt off to Clay, but he could have never explained it to his friends.

"Come on, Anna, let's go," the stranger said.

"I'll see ya later cowboy," she said and walked off.

"Clay, is something wrong?" Kimiko asked.

"Yeah, Kimiko there is… I can spot a rattler a mile away and I think I just saw one," Clay said.

"Come, on, Clay, are you sure you're not just jealous," Raimundo asked.

"Oh I'm sure, Rai… there is something about that guy…"

"Anna, I don't want to see you hanging around that cowboy…"

"Why Eric … 'Cause you think I'm gonna leave you for him… your afraid that he may be the better man?" Anna demanded.

Eric walked out the door to leave Anna to wonder why he didn't want her around the cowboy she just met.

"Listen guys, I'm gonna go find her and make sure that he hasn't hurt her" Clay said.

"Whatever big guy, I'm not going to try and stand in your way" Raimundo said as they all went one way and Clay went the other… towards Anna.

He overheard Anna yelling at a guy she called Eric and Clay knew there had been a fight.

Eric walked past Clay and Clay glared at him.

There was a definite tension between them… the jealous boyfriend and the guy that could tell this guy had something to hide.

Clay walked into the room with Anna and sighed as he saw her just sulking.

"Hey, you okay in there?"

"Yeah, as good as can be when my boyfriend is trying to rule my life," Anna replied then looked straight at Clay. "You never told me your name."

"It's Clay."

"Well you know mine… what brings you back around, Clay?"

"Just wanted to talk, that's all."

Meanwhile:

"Eric I thought you were never going to get here," Christie said.

"Don't worry, I'll always come for you," Eric replied.

His controlling ways towards Anna didn't carry over to Christine… no he cared for Christine… but Christine didn't know Anna existed in his life or she would have broken up with him before.

Clay sat and listened as Anna spoke and she could tell he was really listening.

"Well… I don't know what t' tell ya… 'Cept maybe you shouldn't be with Eric."

"You may be right Clay, but…" Anna shook her head, she shouldn't be scared of Eric… but she was… she wasn't sure if she could stand up to Eric alone.

Clay and Anna separated for the evening and he soon walked up on Eric with Christine.

"I knew I was right… he's lower than a tick on a gofer's belly," Clay thought. "This'll be the one thing he doesn't get away with."

"Hey Eric…"

_To Be Continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

"One of your pals?" Christine asked Eric.

"Na…"

"Of course I'm not one of your pals 'cause I'm friends with the other girl you claim to be dating steadily!" Clay wasn't happy.

"What is he talking about, Eric?" Christine asked.

"Anna, that's who I'm talkin' about… the girl you push aside but won't let go of!" Clay wasn't going to relent on Eric… he deserved little in the way of mercy in Clay's eyes.

"Listen, I'm sure a cowboy like you would rather be working on a ranch than messing in my life."

"I would be happy to go back to my ranch and leave you alone if it was only you involved, but you don't know how badly you're hurting Anna, she could find someone out there that really would be faithful to her… I doubt a snake like you even knows what that words means," Clay spat angrily, he didn't have any of the other Xiaolin warriors to hold him back so he was, at that moment, a lose cannon.

"Well, gee, what would a simpleton like you know…"

Clay had just about had enough of this guys badmouthing.

"Is that all you can do, insult me 'cause you ain't got the guts to admit that you might be wrong!"

Christine looked at Clay and then at Eric… maybe this cowboy was telling the truth.

"Is she the reason you're always late for our dates?" Christine demanded.

"Christine, he doesn't know what he's talking about," Eric said.

"Like hell I don't," Clay was ready to hurt someone and Eric was the only person on the short list. He didn't blame Christine; by her reactions, he would have guessed she didn't know that any of this was going on. "I just got through talkin' with Anna, she doesn't know 'bout this yet, but she does know well enough that your supposed to steer clear of rattlesnakes, 'n' believe me partner, I knew what you were the moment I laid eyes on you."

Christine knew to step back when Eric started to move towards Clay… Eric was going to threaten the cowboy and probably get the shit beat out of him. He reached back to hit Clay, but Clay didn't give him the chance to connect. One upper cut had Eric sprawled out on the floor.

"Maybe that'll teach ya to mess with me," Clay said and walked off.

"We're through," Christine said and kicked Eric's shoulder and walked away.

Kimiko walked up to Clay and then looked over at Eric.

"Clay what did you do?"

"Just got rid of a snake" he replied.

Kimiko didn't say a word she knew that she was better off not saying a word.

Clay walked past Kimiko, he knew he had a duty to Anna to tell her that her boyfriend was a two timing creep.

Anna sighed as she sat on her bed, how could she break up with Eric she was afraid of him… he had struck her more than once and it was always when she was hinting on breaking up with him.

Clay didn't know that Eric had hit Anna and that was why she hadn't broken up with him a lot earlier.

Anna got up and walked out of her room, she couldn't really stay in that room for much longer she had to sort out her thoughts about Clay and what he said.

Anna arrived at the only park in the area and sighed she didn't know what she was going to do but she had to do something.

She walked the park trying to figure out exactly what she was supposed to do when…

"Anna?"

She looked back to see Clay standing behind her.

"Yes…" she smiled.

"I have somethin' to tell you about Eric…"

"What is it?"

"He… I went to see Eric and… well… I saw him with another girl," Clay sighed, "I didn't want to have to…"

"I always thought that he was dating someone else I just wasn't sure until now," Anna sighed and told him that she had tried to break up with Eric but he had hurt her for it.

"Why that low down dirty snake," Clay said then looked at Anna, "what are you going to do?"

"I want to break up with him… but… I'm scared of him."

Clay Sighed, "Listen, I'll go with you if you want to break up with him… he raises a hand to you and I'll hurt him."

"Thanks Clay," Anna smiled as she felt actually safe with Clay it was more than she could ever say about Eric.

The next day rolled around and Clay met Anna at an agreed location, as did Eric.

Anna stood to confront Eric, and Clay stood against the wall with his arms crossed ready at a moments notice to step in on Anna's behalf.

"Anna, what are you doing with him?" Eric said referring to Clay who really got ready after that.

"Getting ready to do something I should have done a long time ago… gotten rid of you." Anna said, "Eric, we're finished!"

_To Be Continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

No sooner did she finish those words did Eric double up his fist and punch her straight in the mouth.

"You picked the wrong day to do that… 'Cause if there is one thing I won't stand for, it's hittin' a girl, I thought you were scum and now you've proven it."

Clay came over to Eric and grabbed him by the front of the shirt.

"Now I want you to hear this loud and clear 'cause I'm only gonna say it once… if I catch you botherin' Anna again I'll stomp your ass all over Texas, ya got that?"

"Yes…" Eric said now more than a little afraid of the cowboy he had once teased.

"Good… now get outta my sight" Clay pushed Eric and he took that as a signal not to walk but run in the opposite direction.

"You okay?" Clay asked as he knelt to Anna but she wouldn't look at him, it was as if she already knew Clay's temper and she knew that she was going to have a bruise.

Kimiko and Raimundo walked up and Kimiko caught a glimpse at Anna's busted lip and bruising cheek.

"Oh no," she exclaimed and knelt at Anna's side.

Clay gently turned Anna's face so he could see her.

"That dirty snake," he muttered, "he had no right to do this to you, I'm sorry, Anna…"

"Don't be, Clay… if it wasn't for you I would have been hurt worse than this," Anna sighed, "I should be counting my blessings right now that I found you, 'cause I know him… this is the third time I've tried to break up with him and he put a threat on this time…" She started crying at the mere thought of what he had threatened.

"What was that threat?" Raimundo asked.

"Not now Rai…" Kimiko scolded.

"Listen, I'm gonna walk her home," Clay said.

"You don't have to…"

"Hey, what kinda guy let's a lady go walkin' alone," Clay countered, "besides someone has to explain to your parents what happened."

"Okay… let's go."

They arrived and Anna's mother was shocked by what had happened to her daughter

"What happened..."

"Well, ma'am…" Clay gave the explanation and Mrs. Williams sighed.

"I had a feeling Eric was no good, I just had no clue how bad he was… thank you for what you've done, Clay."

"It was not a problem ma'am," Clay tipped his hat slightly, "jus' being a gentleman."

Clay left and Anna looked at her mother.

"Where did you find him?"

"At my last competition he found out about Eric from there."

Kimiko sighed as she walked.

'Poor Anna,' she thought, 'that guy just socked her, hard… I wonder what Clay would have done if that guy had done more than busted Anna's lip.'

"Kim… Hey… Kimiko!" Raimundo called.

"Huh… sorry Rai," Kimiko said.

"What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking about Anna…"

"Yeah… I wonder what Clay would have done if Eric had really hurt Anna."

"You mean like breaking her jaw instead of busting her lip?" Kimiko asked.

"Yeah?"

"We would probably be visiting Clay in jail right now," Kimiko replied.

"Why?"

"Well think about it Rai… if that guy had broken Anna's jaw Clay would have beat him to a pulp didn't you see the way he looked at Anna?"

"Yeah… I think the big guy's falling for her."

"Me too."

"Falling, how is he falling he's on the ground?"

"It's a figure of speech Omi… we didn't mean he was literally falling," Kimiko explained.

The days pass with Anna barely coming out of her room and never leaving the house and Clay began to worry why he wasn't seeing her.

"Listen guys, I'm gonna go check on Anna, I haven't seen her in over two days, frankly I'm a bit worried," Clay sighed.

"Are you sure you should…"

"Kimiko, I feel like I need to make sure she's okay."

"You like her… why don't you just admit it, Clay?" Kimiko demanded.

"Now just what are you tryin' to say?"

"You're in love with Anna, admit it."

Clay walks out without answering… how could he tell Kimiko what he was feeling at that moment… he didn't even want to admit it to himself that he felt that way.

Clay arrived at Anna's house and rang the doorbell.

'K Clay you know what you're doing, you're only checking on her…' he told himself but a little voice in the back of his mind said, 'because you _like_ her.' Clay ignored that thought as Mrs. Williams answered the door.

"Clay… I'm glad to see you… Anna... well we have a problem."

_To Be Continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

"What seems to be the trouble, ma'am," Clay asked.

"Well, Anna has locked herself in her bedroom; she rarely even comes out to eat… I don't think she has come out at all today."

"What do you want me to do?" Clay asked as he stood just inside the front door.

"I don't know what you can do, but someone has to do something, Clay… she can't live like this."

Clay sighed, "I'll talk to her."

He arrived at her bedroom door and knocked.

"Leave me alone."

"Sorry, Anna, can't do that."

"Clay?" Anna came to the door, "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd check and make sure you were okay."

"Well, I'm fine…" Anna started to close the door but found that Clay had his foot in the door.

"Listen Anna, your mom has given me reason to believe you aren't as all right as you want us to think," he sighed as she opened the door.

"You need to come out of this room once in a while…" Clay said.

"I do!?" Anna snapped.

"Have you eaten anything today?" he asked.

She stayed silent.

"I'll take that as a 'no'," Clay said after a few seconds of silence.

"No, I haven't eaten anything," Anna replied sounding defeated.

"Well why don't I take you out and get you somethin' to eat."

"I can't go out like this, Clay."

"Anna, ya can't keep worryin' about what others think about you."

"But Clay they'll… I…"

"You're afraid to run into Eric again?"

"I'm just afraid to trust…"

"I know you are, and I understand… all I'm askin' for is a chance."

"Clay, maybe someone with a little more wisdom should do the talking."

"Master Fung?"

"Yes, Clay…" Master Fung turned to Anna, "may I speak with you?"

"Okay," Anna replied and walked over to where Master Fung stood.

"I know you have suffered quite a bit, but in a time like this it is wise to remember this 'you cannot go through life thinking that everyone you meet will one day let you down'."

"I'm pretty sure you're right, but how can I be sure I won't be lied to again…?"

"Give people a chance… like Clay, for example… he is here not because someone told him to come here, but because he wanted to come… that should mean something to you."

Master Fung left and Anna looked at Clay.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer," she smiled and then sighed, remembering how she looked, her lip was busted and her cheek was bruised, "if you want to be seen with me the way I look now…"

"I don't care, Anna, you're fine… you stood up to Eric, that is a badge of courage don't be ashamed that mark'll go away."

"Your right."

Anna and Clay left and Anna's mother smiled.

"Maybe he'll be the one that gives Anna reason to trust again," Mrs. Williams smiled as she figured that Clay would be good for Anna, as it seemed that he was willing to take the time to earn Anna's trust.

Anna ate and Clay just sat back in the chair.

"Aren't you hungry?" Anna asked.

"I already ate," Clay said, which was true, he had.

After that, they went on to just explore the park.

"Clay, you realize I wouldn't have had the courage to come out like this" Anna laughed slightly.

Rai and Kimiko were also in the park when they saw Anna and Clay together.

"I think the big guy will really be good for her after what she's been through," Raimundo said leaning against a tree.

"Yeah, Clay understands that sometimes you have to go slow," Kimiko said.

Anna suddenly took out at a flat out run leaving everyone to wonder what had happened…

(POV Clay)

I had no idea what to think when Anna took off runnin'. I knew she wasn't really ready to be with anyone, but that was a bit much.

I went back to her house and was greeted by her mother.

"Is Anna here?"

"No, sorry, Clay, she's probably down by the river."

"Oh… I've got some questions…"

"Your wondering about why she is so distrusting…" Mrs. Williams sighed and guided me into the living room.

"Anna didn't have a very good childhood, her father left us when she was five and her brothers were seven and ten…"

That was like a stab in the heart, her own father had left her.

"We barely got by until I met Bryan Williams when she was seven… she agreed to take his last name… but she never really trusted Bryan… when she met you I knew she had met someone that might teach her it was okay to trust, but by this I'd say she's started to push everyone away."

"Don't worry, ma'am I'll make sure she's okay."

(Third person)

Clay was leaving the Williams residence when he opened the door a gunshot was heard. Clay fell backwards into the entryway unconscious…

_To Be Continued…_

A/N: quote from Danny Glover's character in Angles in the Outfield


	5. Chapter 5

(POV: Jesse)

I came inside to see Daddy on the phone… I knew right off that he didn't like what he was hearing.

"… We're on our way," he said.

"Daddy, what's goin' on?"

"Your brother was shot," was all he said.

"What?"

"No time to ask questions, Jesse… get in the truck."

I knew not to argue with daddy when he was like this, I knew it would only get me in trouble, so I got in the truck hoping my brother was okay.

(POV: Kimiko)

I looked up as the phone rang, but Master Fung had it before I could get up.

"… Yes…"

I knew something wasn't right by Master Fung's expression.

"I will tell his friends… thank you," Master Fung hung up the phone.

"Gather young ones," he said to us.

"What is it, Master Fung?" Omi asked.

"I hate to have to tell you this but… Clay has been shot."

"What?" Raimundo and I said in unison… Omi just looked confused.

I instantly feared how Anna would react to finding out Clay was shot… she had been growing so close to him.

"I have someone I need to call," I was so glad that I knew how to get a hold of Anna.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Anna… I'm Kimiko; I'm one of Clay's friends… I have something I need to tell you about him."

"What is it?"

"Well… he was shot."

(POV: Clay)

'Where am I and what the hell is goin on?' I wondered as I woke.

"We have to control this bleeding…" a voice said somewhere off in the distance.

'Bleeding? What in blazes happened?' All I could remember was hearing a gunshot, was I shot?

I had no way to know…

(POV: Anna)

I couldn't believe what Kimiko was saying… Clay got shot! The tears pricked at my eyes.

"Do you know what hospital he's going to?"

"I can ask," she replied.

She soon told me.

"I'm going to go on to the hospital I have to make sure he's okay… I know he'd do the same for me."

"Okay, I'll see you at the hospital," I heard her sigh and hang up the phone.

I took off towards the hospital, I had to get there; Clay was there for me so it was only right that I be there for him.

(POV: Raimundo)

Things were almost a blur Clay was shot. Jeez, when the big guy gets into a mess it's always a big one.

We arrived at the hospital and Clay's father and sister were waiting.

"Listen guys, you go ahead, I'll wait down here for Anna, she knows me," I stuffed my hands in my pockets.

"Okay, Rai… if that's what you want to do," Kimiko said.

"Yeah…someone needs to wait for Anna," Omi said.

"Yes, but ya don't know where your goin'," Mr. Bailey said.

"I'll stay too, daddy," Jesse said.

"Jesse…"

"Daddy, I know where to go," Jesse replied.

"Okay," Mr. Bailey said.

Jesse took her seat again.

"Clay, você não deve morrer, eu poderia ter felito chistes sobre você, mas não importa você parece-se ainda com um irmão para mim," I said where I thought no one could hear me.

"What language was that?" Jesse asked.

"Portuguese," I replied mentally cursing that I had said that loud enough for Jesse to hear.

"Okay…" Jesse said. I could tell she was about to ask what I said but Anna came in right as she opened her mouth and she just stayed quiet.

"Rai, how's Clay!?" Anna demanded.

"I'm not sure, I haven't checked yet," I replied truthfully.

We followed Jesse to where the others were waiting for news on Clay's condition.

A surgeon came in a few moments later.

"How is my son?" Daddy Bailey asked

"The wound hemorrhaged, I'm not going to mince words Mr. Bailey; we may lose him"

_To Be Continued…_

Clay you had better not die yet, I might have teased you, but your still like a brother to me (translation may not be perfect, I don't speak Portuguese)


	6. Chapter 6

(3rd person)

Everyone was dumbfounded.

Kimiko leaned against Raimundo, Jesse sniffled and felt her dad's hand on her shoulder but a lot of them were looking at Anna who was on the floor sobbing uncontrollably.

"Sinto, Anna" Raimundo whispered as he wiped a tear, he felt like he was losing a brother as the woman left to try and do what she could to save Clay's life.

About an hour passed and the doctor came into the room and everyone was anxious to hear if Clay was okay.

"How is my son?"

"Well, Mr. Bailey, he lost a lot of blood, we're giving him transfusions right now… but as long as he doesn't develop an infection I'd say that he will be fine…" Dr. Mitchell paused, "he may not be able to use his left shoulder for a little while, but I'd say he can handle that."

Anna came up.

"Can I see him?"

"Family only… I'm sorry."

Daddy Bailey looked Anna over, her eyes were red and puffy from crying and he knew she was scared and needed to see Clay more than any of them.

"What if she went in with me?" he said.

"Well until Clay wakes it is family only…"

The head nurse looked Anna over.

"Dr. Mitchell, aren't you being a bit cruel she can hear news about him but she can't see it with her own two eyes?"

"It's protocol," he said to the older nurse.

"Let the child see her boyfriend, she nearly lost him."

Anna was about to say that Clay wasn't her boyfriend but then the doctor said, "As long as there is a family member present I don't see any reason why you couldn't go in there and see Clay." Dr. Mitchell smiled slightly.

They arrived in the room to see that Clay had yet to wake fully.

Anna pulled a chair up to the right side of his bed and rested her head by his hand.

"You're going to be okay, Clay… you have to be," She whispered before dozing off.

Daddy Bailey smiled he hadn't seen really what Clay meant to Anna until that moment.

'Well Clay, you treat her right and you might have found the girl you spend the rest of your life with… like I would have your mother, if it weren't for that blasted accident."

(POV: Clay)

I woke to a sharp pain in my shoulder I opened my eyes to see I was in a hospital room. I looked down saw Anna had her head rested by my right hand. I couldn't resist stroking her hair as she slept.

"Clay?" she muttered and looked up, her face was red from crying.

'What had happened?'

"Clay, you're awake," she sounded relived.

"Anna, what in blazes is goin' on here?" I asked.

"Clay you were shot… and the bullet must have hit a blood vessel because they said that they didn't think that they were going to be able to stop the bleeding…" her voice became weak. "I thought we were gonna lose you, Clay Bailey!" she sobbed.

At that point, I didn't know what I was supposed to do.

"Anna, don't cry," I said.

"Clay, why shouldn't I cry!?" she demanded, "You almost died never knowing how I feel about you."

I was dumbstruck; her words repeated in my head for a second '…how I feel about you'.

I felt her lean against my good shoulder and I sighed as I heard her choke back a sob and I knew daddy wasn't doing much better.

"Anna…" he said softly as she sat back, "I think we should let him get some rest."

"Okay…" she wiped at her tears and then kissed me on the cheek before leaving.

"Now son I want you to rest and get better, don't worry about Anna, she will be well taken care of."

"I know daddy," I sighed.

(3rd Person)

Clay's father said good night to his son and walked out to see Anna standing against the wall, her tears still flowing.

"Anna, I know you're a city girl, but I can see the effect you've had on Clay… I shouldn't stand between you two, heck, maybe I should be encouraging him to find a girl…" Mr. Bailey shrugged, "or just take care of the one he's found." He placed a hand on Anna's shoulder, "Don't you worry about that boy… he's been through a lot of stuff on the ranch and made it just fine, and by the looks of him now, I know he'll recover."

"Thank you for the encouragement, but I don't think I'll feel better until he's out of that hospital bed," Anna said, "hospitals aren't exactly my favorite places."

"You've had some bad experiences here haven't you?"

"Yes, sir… I went to a hospital with cancer a couple years back…" she paused, "I would appreciate it if you let me tell Clay about my battle with Leukemia."

"That is somethin' that he's better off hearin' from you."

"Thank you."

'I only hope I can tell him,' Anna thought.

_To Be Continued…_

I'm sorry, Anna


	7. Chapter 7

Clay sighed as he left the hospital… he was supposed to stay with Anna for a few days because everyone thought that he would be better off there then with the temptation to go after Shin-Gong-Wu.

Clay arrived and Anna showed him into the guest room and in the back of the closet that he was wondering what was in it.

He pulled it out and she told him he could open it, not knowing what was inside.

Clay pulled out a simple wig and Anna covered her mouth, she didn't know that was in there.

"Anna, is somethin' wrong?"

"No, Clay," Anna replied.

"Anna, you look like ya just saw a ghost," Clay replied.

Anna gave a defeated sigh, "Okay, if you want to know the truth that is a remnant from the months I spent battling Leukemia."

"Oh… I… I'm not sure what to say," Clay said and sat by Anna's side and placed his right hand on her back to comfort her, then hugged her.

"Clay, I haven't had any problems from the disease in two years, but I have to get tested every month to make sure it hasn't come back… and so far it hasn't."

Clay wanted so bad to tell Anna that it never would but he could tell she wasn't feeling right and he feared that it might be returning.

Raimundo sighed it wasn't the same without Clay there.

"I hope clay gets better soon…"

Meanwhile, Anna was calming down when the phone rang.

She grabbed the hall phone.

"Hello?"

"Anna, this is Dr. Wilson regarding your blood test," the doctor said, "I think you need to come down here as soon as you can."

"Okay, I'll tell my mom," Anna sighed she was so screwed and she knew it. She told her mother and Clay and they all headed down to the doctor's office.

Clay sat in the waiting room hoping against all hope that this didn't mean the doctor thought Anna was relapsing.

Anna came out tears poring down her cheeks.

"Anna, what's wrong?" Clay asked as he hugged her near.

"The Leukemia is back!" she cried.

"Hush now…" he whispered as he gently escorted her to a private spot.

"Anna, I don't know if this is a good time for me to ask you this?"

"Just ask Clay!" she snapped.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me some time."

Anna froze.

"You want to go out with me…" Anna paused, "there is a chance this could kill me Clay, and you're still willing to go out with me?"

"Of course, Anna, you can't help that you ended up with cancer, and why should you be punished for it?" he paused, "Only a slime would dump a girl 'cause of somethin' she can't help"

"You have a point," Anna wiped her tears and hugged Clay and felt him return the embrace.

Clay smiled, as he knew that this was going to be good for Anna, to be with someone through the process.

Clay and Anna left the doctors office knowing that she would have to tell their friends about it.

They arrived at her house and found Dojo there waiting.

Anna dove to hide behind Clay.

"Now come on out here girl, he ain't gonna hurt you" Clay said as he realized Anna had hid.

"What is he?"

"I'm a dragon" Dojo said "that's Anna?"

"Yes, Dojo."

Anna came out and looked at the small dragon.

"Well, you're kinda cute… once I get over the fact that you remind me of a snake,"

"I'm not a snake, I'm a dragon,"

"That has been established." Anna giggled and Dojo shot up to wrap around Clay's cowboy hat.

"Well what are you doin' here little buddy."

"I thought I'd pick you up because everyone is kinda downcast without you around."

"Okay, but Dojo, I don't think I should leave Anna… she's not well."

"Well then she can come too," Dojo said.

"How will you take us any where when you're the size of a lizard."

They headed outside and Dojo jumped from Clay's hat and turned huge.

"… Okay…"

"Your standard Dojo comes in two sizes, compact and larger than life," Dojo laughed. "Climb on you two, and hold on for the ride."

"Okay, I'm a bit nervous."

"Don't be… and if you do get scared hold onto me," Clay said.

"Don't worry, I will."

Dojo took off and Anna buried her face in Clay's back.

"Calm down girl, your not gonna fall off."

"Did I forget to mention I'm afraid of heights?"

"Yeah, you did kinda neglect that little detail," Dojo said.

They arrived at the park and Anna was formally introduced to Omi, the only of the quartet she hadn't formally met yet.

"Well, Clay you said something was wrong with Anna, what is it?"

"I think she needs to say this," Clay said.

"Anna, what is it?" Kimiko asked.

"I… I have Leukemia…"

_To Be Continued…_


	8. Chapter 8

"What?" Kimiko demanded.

"This isn't the first time I have had leukemia."

"You had it, got rid of it, and then relapsed?" Raimundo asked, "Jeez girl, we only thought you had it rough."

"Yeah, and this means I'm gonna go bald again," she sighed.

"Hey, at least you won't have to worry about washing your hair," Raimundo said playfully.

Kimiko punched him on the arm, hard.

"Ouch, you hit hard girl," Raimundo complained rubbing his arm.

"You might want to be really glad she hit you and not me," Clay said through clenched teeth.

"Whoa, big guy, I was only playing."

"Damn it, Raimundo, this isn't the time for jokes, it's a life or death situation." Clay was furious.

Anna had slipped behind him tears falling down her cheeks, she was scared for her life and everyone there knew it.

Omi walked around Clay to Anna.

"Anna, I am sorry that this is happening to you," he said gently.

"Its okay Omi…" she sniffled, "there's nothing you could do to change it."

Her saddened voice caught Clay's attention from his current task of cursing Raimundo out. Clay turned and put his arm around Anna in an attempt to comfort her and cursed his injured shoulder that kept him from fully embracing her.

"Raimundo Pedrosa, I hope you're happy with yourself," Kimiko growled, "picking on Anna when you know she's deathly sick."

"Hey I was just trying to lighten the mood, jeez."

"There's a time for that, Raimundo, and _this_ ain't it," Clay said trying to stay calm for her sake.

"Enough!" Anna screamed and took off running from Clay's loose grip she ran hard through the park and only the grasp of an older man stopped her. She looked up and was surprised to find herself looking into the caring eyes of Master Fung.

(POV: Clay)

I didn't know what had Anna so upset, but I knew it had a lot to do with Raimundo.

"Raimundo, that was low," I said.

"Hey, I was just…"

"Dun even say ya were tryin' to lighten the situation, you've used up that excuse!" I yelled at him.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one ya should be appologizin' to."

I walked off to cool down before I knocked Raimundo into the street on the opposite side of the park.

(3rd Person)

Kimiko hit Raimundo over the head then walked away with Omi. She knew Anna was upset and it wasn't a good time for Raimundo's bad sense of humor.

Anna told Master Fung what she had been told and what Raimundo said.

"Apparently I need to have a talk with Raimundo about his jokes," Master Fung said. "I am sorry about what he said, but you need not worry; I am sure you will find some way to pull through."

"I hope so… my family barely afforded the treatment the first time and with my mom unemployed it's going to be a nightmare to pay for my treatment," Anna wiped at her tears.

Clay was around to overhear what was said and clinched his teeth in anger… Anna's family was going into financial crisis because she came out of remission.

'There has to be somethin' I can do for her,' Clay thought as Master Fung did his best to comfort Anna.

_To Be Continued…_


	9. Chapter 9

(POV Clay)

I didn't know what I was supposed to do… what Anna's family needed more than anything was money, and that was somthin' I just couldn't give 'er.

"My mom just had to burry one of her kids… I don't want to cause her any more grief."

That was like gettin' kicked in the face by a mule, she had just lost a sibling.

'I gotta make this date a good one, she deserves it,' I thought as I started on my way to get ready for our date.

(POV Anna)

I cried as I thought of my brother Richard, he was gone… he had been my rock, my comforter, but he wasn't there. I felt lost, like there was nowhere for me to turn.

"In this moment, the darkness may seem great, but remember, where there is great darkness there is great light… and where there is great love there are great miracles."

I looked at Mast Fung as he spoke, I knew that he was wise, but how could it be true… what was he talking about?

"I am sure you will understand soon," he smiled gently like a grandfather comforting his grandchild and I realized that maybe there was more to this than I really saw.

"A single thread in a tapestry cannot see the grand design," he sighed, "I will walk you home."

"Thank you, sir," I said.

We arrived at my home early afternoon. Mom thanked him for waking me home and, of course, he said it was not a problem before explaining what had happened. Mom guided me inside and I told her that Clay wanted me to go out on a date with him and she, naturally, encouraged me to go.

I went in my room to get ready because I knew the date was later today and I wanted to look my best.

I finished getting ready when the doorbell rang. I couldn't believe how nervous I was; I almost jumped when my mom called me down. I was halfway down the stairs when I saw him. He was perfectly standing there, holding a single yellow rose.

"Well why don't I leave you two alone?" my mother asked us as she walked away. She passed me with a smile on her face.

"Well, you look mighty fine today. Here you are," he handed me the yellow rose.

"Why thank you," I smiled before taking the flower and we went on our way. We got outside and Dojo, Giant Dojo, was waiting outside for us.

"All aboard," he said.

"Hey Dojo," I smiled.

"You look nice this evening," Dojo commented to Anna.

"Why thank you."

Clay glared at Dojo from under the brim of his cowboy hat and Dojo shut up.

We rode in silence and I wondered what Clay was thinking. I then made the mistake of looking down as we were flying over some trees. I turned and hide my face in Clay's back.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Did I mention I am afraid of heights?"

"No you didn't, little lady." Clay looked back at me with a comforting smile on his face.

I felt his hand on mine as I clenched his sleeve.

"Relax, you're gonna be just fine."

"I'll relax when I have both feet on the ground."

"What's goin on back there?" Dojo asked apparently oblivious to what was going on when we happened to be sitting on his back.

"Anna's afraid of heights," Clay said.

"Well gee Clay, you could have considered that," Dojo scolded.

"I didn't know," Clay said slightly irritated by Dojo's comment.

"Just hold onto your hat, we'll be there in a few moments."

"Where _are_ we going, Clay?" I asked venturing to look up.

"You'll see," Clay smirked and I wanted to smack him on the shoulder, but then again, I didn't want to let go to do so.

"Don't ya worry, I know you'll love it."

"Yep, that's one thing I know, your definitely going to love this set up," Dojo chimed.

"Shut up Dojo," Clay said.

"Fine… maybe I won't pick you two up later."

"Dojo Kanojo Ko…" Clay growled and I had to giggle; I couldn't help it. I didn't hear what went between Clay and Dojo until Dojo said.

"Fine, I'll be back for you two… besides, Master Fung would go ballistic if I left you stranded."

We landed but I saw nothing.

"Clay, what's going on?"

"Hold your horses, you'll see in a minute."

Suddenly he put a blindfold on me and guided me along.

"Clay Bailey, what are you doing?"

"You'll see," I could hear a hit of humor in his voice.

I clenched his arm a little tighter.

"Don't be scared, I won't let you get hurt, promise."

He then pulled the blindfold off…

_To Be Continued…_


End file.
